Project Eden
by DMReturns
Summary: For many years, Umbrella has decieved the world. Now, when their true intentions become evident, all hell breaks loose. What began in Raccoon... ends here. Next chapter- Second Exodus.
1. Genesis

DM here. This is obviously an RE based story, but I'm not a master of the RE storyline. As the plot gets more intricate, I'll have to become well learned on RE History. If you see a problem with the plot, DON'T TELL ME IN A REVIEW. Please send me an email at DarkMagnus2004hotmail.com. Please, be picky! I want a developer of the Resident Evil series to be able to read this and find no problems. Thanks. Remember, all reviews are encouraged, even flames.

* * *

Prologue  
  
Dust rose in tiny clouds as Kevin dashed along the corridor. The poorly made corridor began to wear away as he ran for a light in the distance. But no matter how long he dashed, it did not come closer. Behind him, the disfigured being known as Thanatos pursued with inhuman speed. Its acid- burned eyes convulsed and its heart... its visible, beating heart, pulsated madly. Kevin glimpsed back for a second, and realized how close it was. He could feel Thanatos' breath on his neck. As he returned his eyes to the light, he could only see a wall. He crashed into it, and felt his body scream in pain. Kevin shakily turned around and saw the horrifying creature stand over him. It raised its bloody claw, and then... spoke?!  
  
"The only way either of us is going to get out of this hellhole is by you dying. Think of it as... the greater good. Hahaha!"  
  
"D...wh...why?"  
  
The claw plunged into him.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
A panicked silhouette shot up from a large bed, followed by a more feminine shadow. Outside, a motion sensor light flipped on.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kevin glanced to his right. In the hazy light, he took comfort in Alyssa's face. The two gazed back down at their hands, which were both grasping high caliber handguns. They laughed.  
  
Crimson red wine cascaded down into a glass. Kevin took a seat at the small breakfast nook across from Alyssa. For a moment, they sat in silence, Kevin staring into the chilled golden Corona in his hand, and Alyssa into her deep red wine.  
  
"It was that dream again, wasn't it?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, and leaned back into his chair, taking a long gulp of beer.  
  
"What do you think happened to everyone else?"  
  
The former R.C.P.D. officer returned to an upright position.  
  
"Well, Jim wrote a book about the incident. Funny, I'd been meaning to pick it up. Bastard made a fortune. Strange, though, that Lab we found? I heard he never mentioned it."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
"Mark found his family, the lucky dog. They were evacuated around the time we sent Main St. to hell. Said he found a bunch of fathering books in the University and turned his life around."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Cindy's a waitress in some fancy restaurant. She told me she'd never work in another bar again. Hell, I don't blame her."  
  
Kevin took another sip.  
  
"J's Bar. Damn, the memories."  
  
He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a white slip. As he unraveled it the piece of paper began to look a bit ridiculous.  
  
"This," Kevin stated in mock pride, "Is my old credit slip. Five hundred sixty eight dollars and thirty six cents. I have a feeling Jack would have used that shotgun he kept in his drawer if I didn't pay up soon."  
  
Alyssa sighed, and with a smile, said, "Yep. My lover, the bum."

* * *

Chapter One – Genesis  
  
"I'm telling you Kevin, this is twisted. This guy's neck looks like it got spooned out or something! This could make national news!"  
  
Kevin sighed, and adjusted his hat to block the rays of the glowing sun.  
  
"Calm down, Carlos. Not much makes national news, unless it involves a celebrity getting new tits. It's probably just some rabid dog bite."  
  
Carlos looked as if he was racking his brain to find a way to make the murder more spectacular.  
  
But, before he could, the two arrived at the small shack where the murder took place. They exited their Police van and entered through the open door. Another officer was waiting right inside. Kevin held up his badge.  
  
"Kevin Ryman, BCPD Investigative Unit. Show me the stiff."  
  
"Alright then, but be warned, it's pretty gruesome."  
  
The policeman led Kevin over to the bodybag, and began unzipping it.  
  
"I've been wanting the boys at the lab to get a look at this. The wound is disgusting, and it's like it's infected with some kindAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
The corpse in the bodybag suddenly rose up and ripped a chunk of flesh out of the man's chest. It slammed him to the ground and started to tear him apart. Memories rushed back to Kevin. The first zombie in J's bar. The lickers. The horrible smell of rotting flesh. He pulled out his .45 and fired one round. It sliced cleanly through the zombie's head.  
  
For a moment, there was silence. Then, the man on the ground began to scream in pain. Kevin and Carlos sprung into action, Kevin trying to stop the bleeding and Carlos running outside to call an ambulance.  
  
Kevin glanced outside, and saw Carlos shooing away a blonde man in sunglasses.  
  
"Get out of here! This place has been quar-"  
  
The man with shades simply dealt a strike to his face, a bitchslap of such proportions that Carlos did a 180. Before he could sink the ground, the mystery attacker firmly planted his hand on Carlos' head and twisted.  
  
With a groaning crack, the deceased BCPD officer crumpled to the ground.  
  
Kevin's head was spinning as he reached for his .45. 2 seconds later, 3 bullets rang out. The sunglasses the man had on lay broken on the ground. His eyes glowed red.  
  
"Interesting," the man said, seemingly ignoring the 3 bullet holes now decorating his face. "Your reflexes are quite amazing." He briskly walked up to Kevin and pulled his arm back. "But... you broke my sunglasses."  
  
Kevin swore he felt as if he was flying, before he blacked out.  
  
Beep............Beep............Beep...  
  
Officer Ryman awoke, groggily, and viewed his surroundings. He was somewhere in the Blueport City Hospital, and he felt like crap.  
  
"Where... am I?"  
  
"Kevin?!"  
  
Alyssa, who was sitting to Kevin's side, quickly knelt down beside him.  
  
"You're awake, thank God."  
  
Almost embarrassed at her own tenderness, she sarcastically added, "Boy, that guy did a number on you."  
  
"Alyssa,... zombies are... back, I saw... now Carlos died, and... and..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Carlos is fine. Some crazy guy hit you with a crowbar. You must be real wacked out now."  
  
"I'm te...lling you, Carlos is..."  
  
"Carlos is fine, fool."  
  
The smiling Latino walked in to the door, carrying a card. He was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Some bum cracked open your skull. We got the bastard though. Tweaking up to his eyeballs, man."  
  
Carlos and Alyssa shared a laugh.  
  
Kevin's good friend laid the card on the table, and smiled at him. He then lifted his shades, and with red eyes, winked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Next Chapter- Exodus.


	2. Exodus

DM here. I don't own anything that I didn't make.

* * *

Kevin recovered rather quickly, and within a few days he was walking fine. He waited for a time when he could speak with 'Carlos' alone. He knew very well that the man with red eyes intended to kill him, and by the looks of it, was immortal. His thoughts swashed around in his head as he sat on the couch, reading Jim's book. He had done a good job, and Kevin found no problems. For the first chapter. It was entitled 'Outbreak'. But when he reached the second chapter, he found it was not the underground lab they found after the armored car crashed.  
  
It was 'The Hive', the leech filled hospital they discovered next. He was mystified. Until he turned the page. At this point, he knew something was very, very wrong. The fourth line read-  
  
_"That was a sad day. Hell, of course it was. It was the first time one of us had died. David, man. He went out fighting, kicked ass and died like a man, would have made any brotha proud. But we was too sad to realize that's how he would have wanted it."  
_  
David didn't die in the Hospital! Memories of his true fate returned to Kevin.  
  
--- A smoldering crater was all that was left of the truck that was once parked in the parking lot of the Raccoon City University. Kevin lay, weak, almost dead, by it. He had survived a grenade, god knows how. But who could have fired a grenade launcher at him? A familiar figure walked up to him.  
  
"The only way either of us is going to get out of this hellhole is by you dying. Think of it as... the greater good. Hahaha!"  
  
"David...wh...why?"  
  
"It's better to be a living traitor than a dead sidekick."  
  
A gunshot rang out. ---  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
Alyssa yawned as she entered the room. She had worked a double shift at the Blueport Ledger, the local newspaper. Alyssa plopped down on the couch next to Kevin, and looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kevin brushed back his hair.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
When he turned to look at her, she was 2 inches from his face, looking a bit pissed.  
  
"Kevin, you have 5 seconds to tell me what's wrong. Sweetie."  
  
"Uhm, uh... It's Carlos, he... Carlos..."  
  
Kevin stared for a minute into Alyssa's eyes. She was hungry for details, never letting a secret stay kept. She was a journalist through and through. He couldn't lead her in to this. She was a tough girl, but Kevin couldn't risk hurting her.  
  
"Carlos has a drinking problem."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, and it hurts me to stand by and watch him. The man is going to drink himself into the grave."  
  
"I never would have guessed..."  
  
"Yeah, he hides it pretty well, but I've seen him binge."  
  
"Well what should we do?"  
  
"Look, Carlos and I are going to New York for a while. We got first place in the team shooting competition last week, remember? We won a trip to NYC. I'll confront him there."  
  
"Okay, fine." Alyssa sighed, feeling a bit left out.  
  
Kevin put his arm around her.  
  
"We aren't leaving right now..."  
  
Alyssa looked up at him.  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
Kevin raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Chapter Two – Exodus  
  
The smoke from Kevin's cigarette swirled around his bedroom, and then silently floated out to the streets where it disappeared. Alyssa lay sleeping beside him, snoring in a girlish way. He had seen Carlos several times at work, and always felt a strange vibe coming from him. Something not quite human. He wanted to pretend it was all a dream, but it wasn't. He was sure of that.  
  
The next day, Kevin packed his suitcase and headed to the airport. He kissed Alyssa goodbye, promised her he wouldn't cheat on her, promised her AGAIN he wouldn't cheat on her, and then left when she tried to make him sign a legal contract stating he wouldn't engage in adultery.  
  
He met up with 'Carlos' and got on the plane. He could kill two birds with one stone- meet with Jim and ask him why his book had been edited, and get some time alone with the red eyed man. He was confused. 'Carlos' could easily kill him. He had several chances. Yet Kevin hadn't been touched. He would have time to sort this all out later.  
  
The plane ride went well, and 'Carlos' seemed oblivious to Kevin's reasoning for the trip. Finally, they reached New York. 'Carlos' asked where they were going.  
  
"An old friend," Kevin replied.  
  
Jim's mansion was quite formidable. The two police officers waited to be ushered in at the gate. They entered the huge doorway, and gaped at their surroundings. At the top of the classy stairwell there was Jim, the former subway station worker, in the tackiest suit Kevin had ever seen.  
  
"I suppose wealth can't buy taste," Kevin mused to himself.  
  
Kevin turned to Carlos.  
  
"Look, I need to talk to Jim alone. Is that ok?"  
  
Carlos nodded, and walked away to explore the huge mansion.  
  
The two old compatriots entered Jim's study and sat for a while.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
The two shared silence for a moment. Jim had changed. The old Jim always smiled, even when he was scared. This Jim looked hollow.  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
"Damn right I do. And I'm telling you to forget about it. There are some things we can't control. This is one of them."  
  
"Who's paying you?"  
  
"Umbrella Corporation. All I know is that they were behind the outbreak."  
  
Kevin's anger rose.  
  
"How much are they paying you to shut up?"  
  
"They're paying me with my goddamn life! And to tell you the truth, if I have to edit a little out of my past to avoid becoming an experiment, I consider it a bargain, and you should too!"  
  
Kevin stood up and started shouting.  
  
"If we don't do something, innocent lives will be lost! You honestly think there won't be another Raccoon City?"  
  
"You think we can stop them?! Umbrella is more powerful than you can imagine. They have powers over political groups you don't even know exist!"  
  
"Are you saying there's some government conspiracy going on?"  
  
"No, I'm saying you better watch where you stick your nose, because it's going to get cut off!"  
  
"You sold out, Jim. You sold out."  
  
Jim knocked the papers off his desk.  
  
"If that's the price I have to pay to protect my own life and my family, CONSIDER ME SOLD! Now, I suggest you leave, before I make you leave!"  
  
Kevin stared at Jim in disgust, and then left his office. Carlos was waiting for him outside.  
  
"Old friend, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Red Eyes. By the way, we need to talk."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Kevin was too angry to notice Carlos had lost his accent.  
  
They walked outside and into a darker part of town. It began to rain. Kevin found a basketball court, and finally confronted the man.  
  
"Now you're going to explain some things to me."  
  
Carlos shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want to."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Albert Wesker."  
  
"Why did you kill Carlos?"  
  
Wesker held his hands up in mock protest.  
  
"Kill? He's fine."  
  
"I saw you break his neck! How could he be alive?"  
  
"Hrm, that's as far as we'll go in this subject."  
  
Kevin punched the basketball goalpost. It left a wide dent.  
  
"Damn it, fine! Who's paying you? Umbrella Corporation?"  
  
Wesker put his index finger on his nose.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"A pharmaceutical company."  
  
"Who are they REALLY?"  
  
Wesker coughed, and spoke in Jim's voice.  
  
"Umbrella is more powerful than you can imagine. They have powers over political groups you don't even know exist!"  
  
He cackled. Kevin was livid.  
  
"What do they want from me?"  
  
"They don't want anything from you, other than silence. You know too much."  
  
"Why don't they just kill me?"  
  
"Because body trails are quite annoying to clean up. Anyone that can't be bribed has to die. That leaves more body trails. If the media got even a whiff of what was going on, there could be a world of trouble."  
  
"What is Umbrella's intention?"  
  
"Does this look like a James Bond movie? I've told you all I'm going to."  
  
"What makes you think I won't talk?"  
  
Wesker withdrew a thin cylindrical stick from his pocket, and began to eat it. He paused for a while.  
  
"Alyssa is a wonderful woman, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Kevin got the message.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Wesker smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that. As long as you keep your mouth shut, everyone will be fine."  
  
He extended the stick he was eating to Kevin.  
  
"Pocky?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oh man, Wesker is going to be one evil bastard. Thanks to AnimaSola for that kind review. Next chapter- Revelations. 


	3. Revelations

DM here. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, Wesker Chick in particular, for helping me with RE history.

------

The staccato sound of footsteps permeated the walls of the steel corridor. A man and a woman, running away from someone, or something, slowed to a stop in front of a large steel door.

"Please, Jill, go on. There's no way we can both make it."

The woman named Jill shook her head furiously.

"I refuse. I love you, and I can't-"

Jill was interrupted by a gunshot. The man she was arguing with slumped to his knees. He coughed up blood.

"Go..."

He shoved Jill through the gateway, and the doors closed. The man heard a Russian voice speak out.

"My apologies, Mr. Oliviera. It would appear that your contract with Umbrella has been... terminated."

Carlos turned his head at the man behind him.

"You're gonna die, Nicholai. Your days are num...bered..."

Nicholai laughed.

"I can't die. I'm-"

"Already dead. We know."

Another man, this one wearing black stepped up to Nicholai. The Russian assassin was less than pleased.

"I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me while I do my job, King."

"And _I_ would appreciate it if you would stop murdering everyone. This man has potential. Send him to the lab."

"How dare you te-"

Nicholai felt a sharp pain in his side.

"I'm sorry, did that sound like a question? Let me rephrase it."

The pain grew deeper.

"Send him to the lab for testing, lest I send _you_ to the lab for testing."

Nicholai had no other choice. He cursed in Russian.

"Fine."

He glared at King with enough hate to kill a man.

Chapter 3- Revelations

The humidity of the South American rainforest left Jill in a daze. She had found the R-Virus and escaped, but lost Carlos. She wanted to hate herself for letting him die, but she knew there was nothing she could have done. Nicholai would have found them no matter what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash. She hid behind a large bush.

"Rapidamente, rapidamente! Encontre a menina e traga-a às matrizes! Dobre rações ao homem que a encontra!"

"Sim senhor!"

Several men wearing Umbrella uniforms walked to the other side of the plant Jill hid behind.

"Amaldiçoe-o, os óculos de proteção faz nada."

"Que, bebê pobre não pode carregar o calor?"

"Vá ao inferno."

The two turned around and Jill saw her chance.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

Kevin, still wary from his talk with Wesker, paced around his living room He felt angry. Angry that his good friend Jim had become such a weakling. Angry that Alyssa was being pulled into yet another crisis. And most of all, angry at his helplessness. He had to do something.

Before he could finish his thoughts, Alyssa walked in through the back of the room. She let out a careless sigh of satisfaction, and then plopped down on the couch. Oblivious to what was going on around her.

Outside, a grizzled bum stumbled around the city.

"Alyssa, we have to go." Kevin began to pick up some of his things, his gun, cigarettes and lighter.

The hobo slowly crossed the street, and finally stepped into the back alley.

Alyssa looked confused. "Go where? What's gotten into you?"

As he faded from the view of the public, the bum's half closed eyes darted open. He began to pick up some newspaper scattered along the ground.

Kevin packed some clothes, moving quickly. What HAD gotten into him? He shook his head, and started to close everything up. As he passed Alyssa by, he took a deep breath and tried to explain. "We have to go. Now. I'll explain later." He grabbed his bewildered girl by the hand and took his bags outside. Something felt wrong.

The strange homeless man finally stuffed the newspaper into his dark bottle and procured a lighter.

As the two exited the room, Alyssa tugged on Kevin's shirt. "What's going on!?" Kevin turned and paused.

A burning bottle smashed through the window of Kevin's apartment.

"It's..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ooh, Cliffie. Deal with it. Thanks to all who reviewed. D And in case you're wondering, the Brazilian Mercenaries are speaking Portugese. Thank you Babelfish.


End file.
